1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory system, and more particularly, to a memory system which randomizes data and processes the randomized data to a memory device, and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The paradigm for the computing environment has changed to ubiquitous computing, so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Because of this, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. Such portable electronic devices generally use memory systems with memory devices, that is, data storage devices. Data storage devices are used as main memory or auxiliary memory devices within the portable electronic devices.
Data storage devices with memory devices are advantageous because the memory devices have no moving parts and thus have excellent stability and durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption. Examples of data storage devices having memory systems with these advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).